Various
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Bermacam-macam cerita, tentang apa yang terjadi di perjalanan mereka, dalam petualangan mengalahkan sang Naga. Dengan perkembangan hubungan interaksi antara Bilbo dan para kurcaci, ditambah dengan kejadian yang tidak terduga. Slash, various pairings, everyonexBilbo, Warning Inside.


**The Hobbit © J.R.R. Tolkien**

Various

A Hobbit fic by NakamaLuna

_S__tory written in this document—all ideas—all sentences—belong to me._

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

**Warning**: _Alternate Reality_, _Out of Character_, _slash_, _timeline_ berantakan, sedikit _spoiler_ konten yang belum pernah baca novelnya.

* * *

.

.

.

_Walnuts_. —Kenari

* * *

Di perjalanan menuju Gunung Sunyi untuk mengambil tanah kelahiran mereka, Erebor, melewati hutan menyeramkan bernama Mirkwood, di mana kegelapan menyelimuti suasana dengan tidak ada satupun cahaya yang menyinari, Bilbo Baggins terantuk. Berjalan dengan kaki telanjang—dia _hobbit_—melewati jalan setapak kecil, tersandung bebatuan tajam, belum lagi jika harus berhadapan dengan para _goblin_ dan _orc_, membuatnya ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Seharusnya ia tetap berada di Bag End, beristirahat dengan segelas teh dan kue kacang, duduk di depan perapian di liang _hobbit_-nya. Ya, seharusnya Bilbo tengah menikmati itu semua. Jika bukan karena seorang penyihir tua kelewat tinggi yang bernama Gandalf datang dan mengukir sebuah tanda abstrak di depan pintunya, Bilbo pasti tengah bersantai nyaman di liang _hobbit_-nya.

Bilbo Baggins sekarang merasa lapar. Namun ia adalah bagian dari kelompok, tidak boleh seenaknya memakan bekal perjalanan mereka yang tengah ia bawa di dalam ransel di punggungnya ini. Ia mengerucutkan bibir, tetap melangkah mengikuti jalan setapak dengan terhuyung. Tangannya meraba-raba dalam sakunya, ia baru teringat sebelum memasuki Mirkwood di mana ia dan kawan-kawannya masih memakai kuda poni pinjaman Beorn, Bilbo mengambil banyak sekali kenari untuk dijadikan camilan dalam perjalanan.

Mengganti waktu minum tehnya, Bilbo akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakan kenari, hanya sedikit sekali, ia tidak mau makan banyak karena takut menimbulkan rasa iri dalam anggota kelompoknya.

"Kau mengunyah sesuatu, _halfling_?" suara berat Thorin terdengar dari sebelah Bilbo. Bilbo segera menghentikan kunyahan, memasukkan kenari tersebut kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Kenari. Aku mengambilnya sebelum memasuki Mirkwood." Bilbo menjawab dengan suara dicanda-candakan, namun ia tengah berbicara dengan Thorin sekarang, nada bicara seperti apapun, bagi Thorin tetaplah sama. "Mau?" Bilbo sebenarnya enggan menawarkannya kepada Thorin.

Thorin menggeleng, namun ia tersadar bahwa kegelapan pekat tidak akan membuat Bilbo melihat sosoknya yang tengah menggeleng. "Lebih baik kau menawarkannya kepada Bombur. Kau tahu bagaimana nafsu makannya."

"Aku tidak berniat untuk membuat Bombur menambah berat badannya." Bilbo menyahut kecil dan kemudian Thorin tertawa—jarang sekali. Bilbo ikut tertawa.

"Ajaib juga si _hobbit_ bisa membuat Thorin tertawa." Fili berbisik kepada saudara kembarnya, Kili, yang memasang wajah sama terkejutnya. Terkejut karena Bilbo Baggins, sang pencuri, _hobbit_ baik-baik yang berasal dari Bag End, dapat membuat pemimpin mereka dengan perangai kasar menjadi tertawa, karena sebuah kenari.

* * *

.

.

.

_Trolls._ —Monster yang akan berubah menjadi batu ketika terkena sinar matahari.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins terbangun tiba-tiba, matanya berkedip-kedip, sedetik kemudian menyadari bahwa hari masih malam. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya, raganya telah lama beristirahat, ia tadi tidak mengikuti acara bincang-bincang para kurcaci sesudah makan malam, melainkan langsung tidur karena merasa bahwa badannya pegal-pegal setelah melawan para _trolls_. Karena itulah sekarang ia bangun lebih cepat—belum, belum subuh sih, namun ia tidak lagi mengantuk.

Iris biru matanya memandang berkeliling, mendapati Kili tengah duduk di antara bebatuan sambil sesekali tangannya memainkan ranting untuk menyeret arang-arang ke tengah bara api unggun yang mereka buat. Yang bertugas menjaga malam ini adalah Bifur, namun ia duduk agak jauh dari para kurcaci, matanya menatap kepada langit.

Kurcaci-kurcaci lain terlihat tertidur lelap. Bilbo merasakan bahwa tidak enak jika ia harus menghabiskan malam dengan pura-pura tertidur atau sekadar memejamkan matanya yang tidak lagi mengantuk, karena itulah dia mendekati Kili.

"Mr. Boggins?" Kili menyahut kecil, sedikit terheran ketika melihat Bilbo menghampirinya. "Kau tidak tidur?"

Bilbo hanya tersenyum aneh, dari awal Kili menampakkan diri di depan pintu rumah liang _hobbit_-nya, kurcaci itu sudah salah menyebut nama marganya. _Biarlah_, Bilbo berpikir sejenak, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kili kemudian balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri? Belum tidur?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa tidur... aku merasa hanya harus—" Kili tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Bilbo menaikkan alis, penasaran dengan perkataan Kili yang terputus. Ia ingin bertanya, namun takut dikira tidak sopan. Tapi akhirnya ia bertanya juga. "Harus?"

Kili menatap Bilbo tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pandangannya dari bara api unggun. Iris cokelat kehitaman matanya bertemu pandang dengan biru kelam milik Bilbo. "—harus, harus menjagamu."

_Apa?_

"Maksudmu?" Bilbo bertanya, merasakan bahwa wajahnya menghangat—entah karena bara api atau bukan.

Kili tertawa kecil. "Yah, kau adalah yang paling bertubuh mungil di sini. Aku merasa harus menjagamu. Aku tidak ingin kehilang sang pencuri dalam kelompok ini."

"Oh." Bilbo merespon kecil, melepaskan kontak mata mereka, tangannya bergerak-gerak melemparkan bebatuan kecil ke dalam api, canggung dengan suasana yang ada.

Ah, benar juga. Kili adalah yang merespon pertama kali ketika dirinya ditangkap oleh para _trolls_. Kili juga yang menyerang para trolls duluan dengan pedangnya, menebas kaki trolls, berteriak keras untuk melepaskan dirinya. Lalu Bilbo dilempar, tepat ke arah Kili. Lalu lalu—_tunggu_.

Wajah Bilbo menghangat, bukan hanya wajahnya, ia merasakan bahwa hangatnya menyebar hingga ke daun telinganya.

"Mr. Boggins? Apakah kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah."

Bilbo menggeleng cepat-cepat, kemudian menepukkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya. "Kili..."

"Ya?" Kili merespon, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ketika... ketika... _trolls_ melemparku ke arahmu... uh, uhm..." Bilbo merasakan sifat gugupnya kembali, ia berusaha mengatur napas. "Bukankah... bukankah waktu itu... ketika aku bertubrukan denganmu... ehm... bibirkitabersentuhan... uh."

Kili mengkerutkan kening. "Maaf, aku tidak dapat menangkap kata-katamu yang terakhir, Mr. Boggins. Bisa diulangi?"

"Haha—ha!" Bilbo tertawa kecil, wajahnya masih memerah. "Lupakan, apa yang tadi aku katakan... bukan apa-apa." Ya, Bilbo merasa lebih baik seperti ini, daripada ia canggung lebih lanjut untuk ke depannya. "A-aku sebaiknya... tidur lagi. Kau sebaiknya tidur juga Kili." Ia terkekeh aneh, kemudian pergi ke tempat di mana tadi berbaring.

Bilbo tidur menyamping, tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa waktu itu Kili berteriak keras ketika ia tertangkap untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh para _trolls_. Kili jugalah yang nampak paling enggan untuk membuang senjatanya ketika disuruh oleh para _trolls_. Dan entah kenapa—Bilbo merasa aneh. Ketika memikirkan itu semua wajahnya menghangat, dan pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari kurcaci paling muda itu.

Sungguh sesuatu yang agak aneh, bahwa yang mendekatkan mereka berdua—Kili dan Bilbo—adalah para _trolls_ itu.

..

Kili memperhatikan Bilbo yang sudah berbaring kembali dari kejauhan. Ia memutuskan bahwa sebaiknya tidur juga. Namun kepalanya tiba-tiba ditepuk keras oleh Fili, dan mau tidak mau ia keheranan sekaligus kesal kepada saudaranya itu.

"Bodoh!" Fili mendengus. "Kau tidak mendengar perkataan _hobbit_ tadi?"

"Mr. Boggins? Tentu aku mendengarkan." Kili mengusap kepalanya. Agak kaget mengetahui bahwa ternyata Fili belum tidur dan hanya berbaring sedari tadi.

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataan terakhirnya tadi 'kan?" Fili memastikan.

Kili menatap kepada kedua tangannya, nampak berpikir. "Yah, kurasa memang tidak. Kenapa?"

"Dia berkata bahwa waktu itu ketika ia terlempar ke arahmu, bibir kalian bersentuhan." Fili tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, menyikut lengan Kili. "Kau beruntung sekali."

"Benarkah?" Kili bertanya, matanya sedikit membesar. Ah ya, benar. Ia masih bisa mengingat bibir Bilbo yang menyentuh bibirnya, terasa lembut. Ah sayang sekali tiba-tiba teman-teman para kurcaci-nya segera datang menyerang _trolls_, jika tidak, mungkin ia masih bisa sedikit lagi menikmatinya—momennya. Namun Kili segera menatap Fili, wajahnya terpampang ekspresi heran. "Kenapa kau bisa mendengarkan?"

"Aku memperhatikan kalian. Walau aku berbaring, tapi aku belum tidur." Fili menjawab mantap, berkacak pinggang.

"Maksudku... kenapa kau bisa dengar kalimat terakhir itu sedangkan aku tidak?" Kili bertanya sekali lagi.

"Itu karena perhatianmu tertuju kepada leher si _hobbit_ yang terekspos karena bajunya tidak dikancingkan dengan benar. Kau pasti tengah memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang lain, _mate_." Dan dengan itu Fili segera berbaring, meninggalkan Kili yang masih terduduk diam dan memikirkan sesuatu.

_Benar juga, kenapa tadi si _hobbit_ tidak langsung kumakan saja?_ Kili membatin.

* * *

.

.

.

_Dragon._ —Naga

* * *

Inilah saatnya.

Saat yang ditunggu. Saat di mana tujuan mereka akhirnya akan terlaksana. Membunuh sang naga penghancur, Smaug. Mereka telah sampai di Erebor, dan kini tengah berada di Gunung Sunyi, bersembunyi sebaik mungkin dari pandangan sang Naga, karena fatal akibatnya jika Smaug sampai melihat mereka barang sedetik saja—tidak akan ada yang selamat.

Mereka telah meninggalkan Kota Danau, dengan para penduduknya yang menaruhkan harapan kepada mereka. Dan ketika tiba di Gunung Sunyi, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ketakutan akan rupa Smaug, dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di kegelapan—tapi sampai kapan?

Bilbo mempunyai cincin itu, ya, cincin yang dapat membuat dirinya menghilang.

Maka dengan keberanian dan tekad yang kuat, ia mencoba untuk datang ke hadapan Smaug dengan tidak kasat mata. Ia memakai cincinnya, kemudian bersembunyi di bilik-bilik Istana, matanya menangkap pemandangan luar biasa, di mana harta tidak terhitung jumlahnya, emas-emas, batu permata, peti-peti harta, pedang, baju besi, bahkan alat musik, semuanya terbuat dari emas.

Ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Smaug, dan beruntung juga ia memakai cincinya, membuatnya tidak terlihat. Dengan mengumpulkan tekad, akhirnya ia berani mengambil langkah, menyelinap di bawah tumpukan harta yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Ia mengitari ruangan berisi harta tersebut tanpa suara—terima kasih kepada kaki _hobbit_-nya.

_Aneh_, Bilbo mengkerutkan kening. Di mana Smaug? Di mana naga mengerikan yang besar itu? Seluas apapun dan sebanyak apapun harta di ruangan ini, Bilbo yakin setidaknya ia pasti masih bisa melihat belahan tubuh Smaug, entah itu ekor, kaki, atau sisiknya.

Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda naga tersebut. Dan itu... aneh.

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi menyeruak besar, dan gunungan koin-koin emas bergelimpangan berjatuhan, menandakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang muncul dari dalamnya. Bilbo bergerak cepat, mundur, kemudian mengacungkan pedangnya, beruntung bahwa dirinya tidak terlihat. Namun ia takut... takut sekali. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran, dan ia mengatupkan mulut.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya lebih lanjut membuatnya tercengang.

Itu... itu bukan naga. Itu manusia... manusia yang... setidaknya lebih tinggi dari Gandalf. Manusia yang mempunyai sayap runcing, dan sisik di sekitar lengan dan kakinya, kemudian mempunyai rambut cokelat keriting berantakan, manusia dengan pandangan tajam dan berbintik di bagian sudut matanya.

Itu—entah itu manusia—tapi... itu... seperti... perpaduan antara manusia dan naga.

_Inikah Smaug?_ Bilbo menganga.

"Apa... ini...?" Sosok itu—Bilbo menganggapnya Smaug, ya, untuk sekarang asumsikan saja begitu—berbicara. Dari napasnya terlihat bara api sedikit, dan ketika ia mengeluarkan suara, udara sekitar berubah, terasa panas dan menghangat. "Kenapa wujudku... seperti ini?"

Smaug berbicara lagi, dan mau tidak mau Bilbo mundur, karena merasakan suhu udara yang naik drastis, panas, Smaug adalah naga yang bernapaskan api—tidak aneh, namun... kenapa wujudnya... bukan naga?

"Kenapa bisa... seharusnya... tunggu, John, di mana kau?"

Bilbo _speechless._

_**Ups, salah **_**casting.**

* * *

**End.**

* * *

_A/N:_

Oke, ini _random_ banget. **._. **

Apalagi akhirannya, kenapa jadi _crossover_ sama Sherlock BBC gitu? **8'D **#plak

Oke, fic Indonesia pertama yang ada di fandom Hobbit~ **:3** Halo semuanyaah~

Kepikiran bikin ini fic begitu nonton hobbit, ternyata banyaak banget hints di dalamnya. ThorinBilbo, KiliBilbo... **8/DD** Dan SmaugBilbo karena saya suka BenedictMartin... **:v** #apa #plak

Maaf ya yang belum baca novelnya, saya _spoiler_in sedikit situasinya. Lalu... mm, itu di warningnya juga ada '_timeline_ berantakan' itu maksudnya pas bagian Kili sama Bilbo tadi. Kalau di _movie_-nya kan mereka langsung melanjutkan perjalanan dan bukannya istirahat dulu. **8'D**

Oke, saya kira... cukup bacotannya. **:3**

Berminat me-_review_? **:D**


End file.
